Reunion
by Verdandi's Vision
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi. Seifer x Zell Rumour has it that a Seed member has been working at an infamous gaybar...


Reunion  
  
Seifer sat smugly on his front row stool next to the long catwalk. Music made his eardrums rattle and the flashing lights gave a feeling of hysteria to the place. Next to him a larger man dressed in leather was taking long drags on a cigarette, in between catcalls of course. This club was infamous for varies run-ins it had with the law. Such law enforcers eventually gave up trying to bring order to this place, its share of murders, rapes, drug problems... anything, it had proven to be a futile battle to fight.  
  
Normally Seifer wouldn't have even considered entering such a place, he tended to keep to more quiet atmospheres. But the rumour floating around had caught his attention. Apparently a Garden member had been seen working in this dump. The details were unclear, but it sounded as though a highly rated Seed had been sighted strutting his stuff down the runway and performing a seductive striptease. Seifer had to come see it for himself, his curiosity demanded to know who it was.  
  
Selphie had been the first person to come to his mind. She was known for doing crazy things, especially on the spur of the moment. However, this was an all male gay bar, therefore eliminating her from his speculation.  
  
Perhaps it was Nida. The boy had always been so quiet and secluded. Maybe he finally broke free of his insecurities and was celebrating by letting it all hang out. Seifer had laughed at that idea. It sounded interesting, but highly unlikely to happen in this lifetime.  
  
Maybe Squall was the mysterious exhibitionist. The concept was pondered for a moment. Seifer sighed. The thought of Nida seemed more likely to him than Squall. The man had too many sticks up his ass, and it would take him three life times to remove enough to lighten him up just a little.  
  
For a moment Zell came to mind. It caused a sore aching feeling in Seifer's chest and he dismissed the idea immediately. After all, Zell was too insecure with his sexuality. So much that it had been a constant obstacle back when they used to date. Seifer's thoughts lingered longing on the memory of 'once was' before consuming his mind with another theory.  
  
Irvine? Now there was a candidate! The western clad teen was well known for his promiscuous nature. He also didn't hide the fact that he was a narcissist. A place like this would cater to his every vanity. Seifer leaned forward on his chair; the current number on stage was ending and heading for the curtain. He wondered if the red haired man would be the next stripper to come out on stage.  
  
The next song began to start. Packed with beat, the music coaxed Seifer into unconsciously tapping his foot against the ground. Finally two male figures did hand springs to the centre of the stage and began a dance routine heavily influenced by martial arts.  
  
The urge to pout came across Seifer, but he suppressed it. He didn't recognize either of these men, but it wouldn't stop him from enjoying the show they were putting on. The music began to pick up the pace; the audience around Seifer began to cheer widely. It was as though they were expected something great to happen.  
  
Seifer looked around. The leather-clothed man next to him wasn't even paying attention to the two men who were down to their sequent undies. He was instead staring towards the middle of the stage. His eyes expectant of some phenomenon. It was the same with the other person sitting on his other side, a queen. His glitter-crusted eyes were directed centre stage with powerful intent.  
  
The feminine man suddenly broke his stare and turned to Seifer. "Hey hon., I'm not into your kind," he poked a sparkly finger nail into Seifer's shoulder, "stop staring!"  
  
Mentally Seifer gagged. It wasn't as though he was into this guy's 'type' either. "Don't flatter yourself."  
  
The man gasped in horror placing a hand delicately across his mouth. Seifer chuckled, then tried to change the subject, "So what's the hype? What's with this act that's getting everyone so riled up?"  
  
"Oh! This is your first time here! Its rumoured that tonight is an initiation night!" A playful gleam in the man's eye matched that of the glitter surrounding it. "If the rumour is valid, that means there's going to be a live fucking!"  
  
Seifer only raised an eyebrow as the guy next to him clapped his hands with strange joy. He returned his attentions to the stage just in time to see a quick show of pyrotechnics create a fountain of sparks. As the shower died down a third figure was revealed.  
  
Seifer squinted, was that Zell? His thought was paused as the man exploded into a series of advanced gymnastic techniques across the stage and then down the catwalk. Articles of clothing went flying as the routine continued. Finally he came to a stop at the end of the runway, ending the acrobatic act with one final back flip. He stood panting in front of the crowd in nothing more than a black G-string that had bold red words spelling 'hot'. The masses hollered.  
  
The other two men joined up with Zell quickly and they began a provocative dance. Frowning, Seifer averted his eyes. This wasn't what he expected. He knew Zell; he wouldn't do anything like this! Or was that his jealousy kicking in?  
  
Returning his attention to the trio, Seifer glared deeply. It pissed him off to see Zell like this, degrading himself before all these men. But, whom was he kidding? What really pissed him off was that Zell was up on that stage with men that weren't himself. It had only been two months since they had broken up.  
  
Their involvement had been a rather passionate one, lasting just over six months. It was strange that they were so compatible; it was as if the 'chemistry' between them had a cosmic burst that sent everything out of control. For half a year they had been dominated by their passion, falling deeper and deeper into lovely bliss. That was until Zell just one day decided to call it quits, he didn't do it in person, but left a note, along with an aching cavity in Seifer's heart. That had been the end of it.  
  
Seifer's attention returned to the stage when more men began entering and walking casually towards the group that were grinding together to the beat. Zell was in-between the two, his eyes closed as his sweat slick body slid against the others. The music suddenly cut off without notice, the whole place silent. Zell's eyes snapped open.  
  
Catcalls and slurs began to echo from all sides of the building. Obvious confusion could be seen on Zell's face. The two dancers with him took this moment to shove the blond towards the newly assembled group of men. Music boomed again into the building. This time a more harsh and brutal sound compared to the previous.  
  
Seifer watched as the group fondled his former boyfriend, each holding onto a limb in an effort to restrain him. Zell was obviously struggling, yet no one made a move to back off.  
  
"Oh look!" The queen leaned in close to Seifer, and pointed at Zell, "He really hasn't figured out why this place is so popular!"  
  
The audience was now cheering loudly, urging the show to continue. It did, as a well-muscled man from on the stage approached Zell and tugged playfully on the strings of the flimsy piece of clothing. Zell struggled furiously, but to no avail. Then, in one smooth motion, the G-sting was ripped from his body.  
  
Seifer gasped. This wasn't real! It looked as though the group was planning to rape his past love in front of this live audience.  
  
By now the blond in question had been forced down on his knees, his face was flushed and he was desperately trying to shake off his captors. The man whom stripped him of his final covering was pacing around him in evaluation. Finally, he moved behind Zell and lowered himself, taking a position for easy penetration.  
  
Alarm hit Seifer. Before him a defeated Zell poured shamed tears as several persons were restricting him to the ground, all while the 'ring leader' had himself in the proper arrangement to take the precious male below.  
  
In a sinuous motion, Seifer hurdled off his bar stool and onto the runway, removing Hyperion from its sheath and into a threatening stance.  
  
Everything seemed to go into a stand still.  
  
Seifer cautiously moved towards the mob of strippers. A couple shied away at his imposing figure and ran off the stage. Those that remained released their hold on Zell and backed off slightly.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him," It was a livid hiss, and its power seemed to overcome the music and reverberate throughout the club.  
  
The man who had been ready to sodomize Zell retreated backwards a few paces. Seifer moved quickly down to Zell's form, keeping his trusty gunblade pointed at the men in front of him. By now, Zell had shifted into the fetal position, a frenzied attempt to hide his shameful body from all the viewers.  
  
The music had finally quit. One of the members seemed to grow some nerve and viscously questioned, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
Seifer shrugged off his trench coat, offering it to Zell as a cover. The naked blond accepted the jacket, and glance upward at Seifer looking mortified. Once sheltered by the grey material, Seifer pulled Zell up to his feet. He wrapped an arm possessively around Zell's waist and drew him close.  
  
"I'm his lover."  
  
Zell shivered within Seifer's grasp. He was thankful that a hero was here to save him from his humiliating fate, but at the same time having Seifer see him this way was even more disgraceful.  
  
"We're leaving"  
  
Seifer's tone was commanding and harsh. Zell didn't argue. He allowed Seifer to lead him out of the club with the use of Hyperion, which ensured a clear path.  
  
Once outside, uneasy tension flowed between the two.  
  
Zell turned away and stared towards the cement ground.  
  
Seifer felt disappointment towards his ex.  
  
"What the hell were you doing in there Zell?" The question hadn't meant to sound severe, yet it burned even Seifer's ears.  
  
Zell sniffled before breaking into a sob. Without warning he collapsed to the hard pathway and allowed tears to cascade down his reddened cheeks.  
  
Seifer bent down and gripped Zell's shoulders. The smaller male turned and clutched Seifer desperately.  
  
"Oh Hyne! Thank you Seifer!" Choppy sobs came from Zell. "I don't know what I- If they had-"  
  
Seifer wrapped Zell into a secure hug. All that mattered was that he had been there to save his precious.  
  
"I'm staying in a hotel nearby, " Seifer spoke softly. "I think we should go there. You need to talk."  
  
***  
  
Seifer paced back and forth in front on the hotel bed. Zell was sitting on the middle of the mattress wrapped in the flowery blanket provided.  
  
"So what you're telling me is that Garden is bankrupt?"  
  
Zell nodded. "Yeah. There are no jobs anywhere. After Ulitmicia, there's nothing. No dangerous sorceresses, no wars, monsters aren't even posing as a problem."  
  
"So you were shut down?"  
  
"No, Garden has just become just like a normal school. The pay is horrible though. Right now most of the money is going towards paying off the old debt. A lot of Seed got laid off though."  
  
"Like you?" Seifer regretted the question. He really didn't need to rub salt in the wounds.  
  
"Yeah..." Zell pulled the blankets tighter around him. "We're not needed anymore. I guess we did the job right the first time."  
  
Seifer stopped his pacing and sat on the corner of the bed. "How'd you end up in that place Zell?"  
  
Disgrace overtook the tattooed face. "I needed the money. It did pay well. Really well, actually. What I made in tips and with the regular amount, it almost equalled ¾ of what I made as a Seed."  
  
"I know this can't just be about the money. I know you better than that Zell." Seifer's lips curled downward. He wasn't sure why Zell was keeping things from him. "I know you wouldn't tarnish yourself like that willingly."  
  
Tears welled up in Zell's eyes once again that night. "I, I have a debt to pay. Ma was sick and needed a doctor, things were expensive..."  
  
"You should've come to me." Sincerity was evident in the strong voice.  
  
"I couldn't. I was embarrassed enough that I didn't have money in the first place. I wasn't thinking right either, all I knew was that Ma was going to die."  
  
"So, what exactly happened that brought you to that place?"  
  
Zell frowned, "I was stupid. I took the first loan that I could get, turned out to be from a loan shark. I was still a part of Seed though at the time, so I was able to make payments. However, once I lost my Seed position and income, things all went to hell."  
  
"Yeah?" Seifer urged Zell on for more information.  
  
"Yeah. I started getting threats and what not about the money and concerning Ma. Finally they said I would have to pay off my debt by working at their strip club since I couldn't find a job myself. I really had no choice. I needed to pay back the money borrowed and it was for Ma's sake. I love Ma more than anything, I couldn't live without her, you know that."  
  
"I'm sorry," Seifer whispered. It was no secret how much Zell loved his mother. Seifer was almost jealous of the deep affections that he held for the woman. He scooted himself on the bed to hold Zell close, to stroke the famous blond spikes, to just feel the love he had once felt before. "Maybe we should get some sleep."  
  
Nervousness became visible within Zell's blue orbs. Seifer stood up from the bed and began to strip his clothing down to his boxer shorts. He then dug through his suitcase, and produced a clean pair to lend to Zell. The younger teen noticeably relaxed.  
  
"Thanks Seif." Zell wasted no time putting the boxers on.  
  
"They're a little big," Seifer pointed out. "Where are you staying? I can pick up some clothes for you to wear."  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
Seifer's face warped into a look of confusion. "You're going to need something to wear. Write your address down, I can go early tomorrow."  
  
"You take care of me so well Seifer." The spoken words were soft and tinged with regret.  
  
"Don't avoid the topic." A silent pause. "You were living in that club weren't you?"  
  
Zell didn't speak. He didn't need to. Seifer always had been able to interpret him..  
  
"Go to sleep Zell. We'll deal with this later." Seifer couldn't help but feel a bit of frustration, how deep exactly was Zell?  
  
Zell lay in the bed allowing more than enough room for the other to join him. Seifer remained standing, staring with disappointment. Agitation swept across the room.  
  
"Are you going to sleep with me?" Zell emphasized his question by pulling back the covers a bit. He ignored the double meaning of his question; he'd let Seifer infer it however he wanted. Anything to end the tension.  
  
"Guess so." It was a quiet reply that seemed defeated. In a way, it was. Seifer could never deny his blond beloved anything, no matter how hard he tried. He moved into the bed and pulled the blankets onto him. Now lying on his back he stared at the ceiling.  
  
Hesitantly Zell shifted closer. Seeing no resistance or movement, he rested his head on the firm chest. Seifer sighed, this all felt too familiar, and he would kill to have Zell with him like this permanently. He pulled a thick arm around the teen, holding him tightly to his body.  
  
"Zell?" Seifer's cautious voice cut through the dark silence. He didn't wait for the other blond to respond , "why did we ever break-up?"  
  
The room was hushed once again.  
  
Instead of an answer, Seifer felt droplets of warmth fall upon his chest. Zell was silently crying. He hugged the smaller body securely, providing comfort for whatever pain Zell was harbouring.  
  
Seifer reasoned with himself, this was no time to go digging into fallen relationships. The night had already brought about crazy events that would probably disturb the sniffling blond for a while; there was no need to add complications. Zell however, had found some minute shred of himself in the silence. "I'm not sure Seif. Things were so fine, perfect. Maybe I got scared; I've been an emotional wreck this past year. Please don't be mad... perhaps, our relationship was too much for me to handle. "  
  
Leaning his neck downward, Seifer placed a gentle kiss on Zell's head. He wasn't angry, more relieved that the blond hadn't abandoned him for another guy, or worse, being he had fallen out-of-love. "I would've tried to help you Zell, talk to me next time."  
  
Zell realigned himself, staring upward to Seifer, "Next time?"  
  
"Yeah, because we're starting over right now."  
  
There was no protest or objection. Zell simply snuggled closer to Seifer. He felt safe and whole in the arms of the man he loved and didn't want to depart from them again. Seifer held an atmosphere of sanctuary, and Zell's insecurities were melting away, it felt as tough nothing wicked could touch him and that everything would work out, one way or another.  
  
In Zell's mind, Ma would be okay. She'd live for many more years to come. He would start this new fresh life with Seifer, free of uncertainty and regret. Life would be ideal and without fault, a fantasy world, one that would surely only exist in dreams. Yet, the idea of it seemed real, and finally Zell slipped into sleepy unconsciousness, followed by Seifer. Together they would face new challenges the world would bestow upon them for a second time, but for now, they would just slumber.  
  
________________________________________  
  
This is my first fiction posted, so if you have some spare time to write down some criticisms and points for improvement (but no flames), it would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
